Halcyon Family
Halcyon is defined as happiness, prosperity and calmness. It is these three words that perfectly describe this family. The Halcyons are a small family, not large like the Solos and not as notorious as the Sanders family. Many people know little or nothing about the Halcyons, although their stories may seem strikingly familiar... Kaleigh Halcyon Adair Halcyon Leila Halcyon Leila Halcyon grew up not knowing she had a twin brother, who lived a short flight away. Since they were separated, to keep them out of the Alliance/Empire war, she learned about the war, but was never told about either side. After many years, she deduced that her mother, Kaleigh, was working for the Rebel Alliance, and immediately wanted to learn about it. She found out that her Father, Adair, who she rarely saw, was an Imperial, but used to be a Rebel, and that her mother was sending information about Corellia to the Alliance. She now knew how much danger she could be in, but didn't mind. She learned to fly all types of craft, learned to shoot a blaster, and many survival skills, so that she would be prepared if something happened. It ws during that time that her mother started to fall into depression. Kaleigh would not come out of bed, and would rarely speak, and if she did speak, it would be quiet and uncertain, as if she didn't trust the world. Leila already knew how to fend for herself, and relied on her friends for support. She never saw her father again after that point. When she was 18, she ended up having to blast off Corellia, on a hidden escape ship, after her mother was injured or killed by stormtroopers. She found the Rebel Alliance, and joined up, determined to fight her traitorous father. EMT-Supervisor Avant Halcyon Avant is the twin brother of Leila. When Kaleigh and Adair discovered that they were having twins, they decided they would keep one home to be raised by them together, and another to be away so the child would not be influenced by the Imperials or the Alliance. The child would go to school and become successful without being a part of the Galactic Conflict. When Leila and Avant were born, Adair took Avant to a small house on the other side of Corellia. There he singlehandedly raised him and taught him the basics of learning. When Avant turned eighteen, his father had received an order to report to his CO for a very important mission, he told Avant to be safe and take care of himself before he left. He never saw his father again. Avant went to Coronet City where he became an EMT and received his degree in Biology. He returned to his house and found a young image of his father, another woman and two children. He immediately recognized one of the children as himself, but the other he wasn't sure. He came to realize that this was a picture of his mother and his hidden sister. And after years of work, he finally found his twin sister, Leila Category:Families